A little more time on you
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Yohji e Ken comemoram 01 ano de relacionamento. Tentativa de fic romântica se bem que saiu meio cômica...


_**Título**_: A little more time on you  
_**Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, tentativa de romantismo  
_**Pares**_: YohjixKen  
_**Resumo:**_ Yohji e Ken comemoram 01 ano de relacionamento.

* * *

**A little more time on you  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

**Can this be true?**_  
Pode isto ser verdadeiro?_

**Tell me, can this be real?**_  
__Diga-me, pode isto ser real?_

**How can I put into words what I feel?**_  
__Como posso descrever o que sinto?_

Yohji desceu as escadas de modo sorrateiro e precavido. Olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando vencer os degraus sem fazer nenhum ruído. Missão quase impossível, visto que ainda eram seis horas da manhã e o maior silêncio reinava na casa dos quatro assassinos.

(Yohji)...

Paralisou-se ao ouvir o pequeno estalar dos degraus de madeira. Aos seus ouvidos aquele ruidinho soou como uma verdadeira martelada... felizmente nada aconteceu.

Mais aliviado terminou de galgar os últimos degraus até sair na sala, e enfim ganhando a cozinha, seu verdadeiro objetivo.

(Yohji) Oba... CARALHO! Que susto, Omi!!

Ao entrar na cozinha, o playboy deu de cara com o jovem hacker, que se movia silenciosamente de um lado pro outro.

(Omi)...

O jovenzinho também se assustou. Ver Yohji em pé as seis da manhã de um sábado era coisa pra marcar no livro dos Recordes.

(Yohji) O que faz acordado à essa hora?!

(Omi suspirando) O que VOCÊ faz acordado a essa hora?

O loiro mais velho ficou meio sem graça por ser pego no meio de seu 'plano secreto' mas disfarçou bem na hora.

(Yohji) Nhé, perguntei primeiro.

(Omi)...

Na verdade ele TENTOU disfarçar, mas não foi feliz. Omi que era extremamente discreto resolveu não insistir.

(Omi) Bom dia! Levantei cedo por que, caso não se lembre, eu tenho AULA hoje, e vou fazer DUAS provas.

(Yohji) Oh!

E o ex-detetive fez a maior cara lavada da face da Terra. Isso despertou a curiosidade do loirinho, e o chibi comentou de modo avoado.

(Omi) Eu queria saber o que o senhor está aprontando... o Ken tem andado impaciente esses dias... e agora você acorda as SEIS da manhã sem motivo aparente... isso é muito suspeito!

(Yohji sorrindo) Ora, Omi... o Ken SEMPRE foi impaciente... e eu... tá certo que eu gosto de dormir, mas não exagera!

(Omi surpreso) Exagerar?! Bom, deixa pra lá! De qualquer jeito eu vou saber mesmo, pois o que quer que você esteja planejando vai lhe custar um belo puxão de orelhas por parte do Aya... ou no mínimo um desconto no seu salário pra compensar as... perdas...

(Yohji)... nossa... sua fé em mim me comove!

(Omi sorrindo) Yohji, vou aproveitar que você está aqui, e vou tomar banho! Se a água ferver você prepara o café, por favor?

(Yohji) Claro!

Assim que o Weiss mais jovem saiu da cozinha, Yohji suspirou animado. Foi sentar-se à mesa, vigiando atentamente a água que ainda não fervera.

Na verdade ele também percebeu aquela animação toda por parte do jogador, e sabia muito bem o motivo de tanta impaciência: esse sábado era o dia que completariam um ano de namoro!

Um ano inteirinho em que Yohji só tinha olhos pro jovem moreno, só saia com ele e por incrível que pudesse parecer: só ia pra cama com ele.

Até deslizara uma ou duas vezes no começo... mas essa parte não contava!

(Yohji) Ah, Ken!

O loiro simplesmente não podia acreditar! Fora pego nas garras do amor, e seria impossível por em palavras tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

Nem parecia um ano! Parecia apenas um mês, um dia! Um minuto!!

Queria muito ao moreno! Não se cansava de observá-lo, apreciá-lo... de senti-lo, de conhecê-lo!

Cada novo momento era tão perfeito! Seria uma lua-de-mel eterna, e eles nem eram casados!

Claro que tinham suas brigas e arranca-rabos, coisas tão passageiras e idiotas, que em minutos já estavam fazendo as pazes e permitindo que o amor seguisse seu rumo.

Amor... só podia ser amor! Não existia nenhum outro sentimento que pudesse explicar a necessidade que tomava conta do coração do playboy sempre que se afastava de Ken... ondas de saudade lhe invadiam o coração, no exato momento em que saia do quarto do amante, logo após uma noite de prazer.

Yohji nunca acreditara realmente em "amor"... sempre julgara como uma coisa egoísta e sem sentido, que proporcionava as pessoas somente dor e sofrimento... ele tentava se convencer disso, frente as experiências amargas que povoavam seu passado.

Até que... em uma noite tudo se modificou: a noite em que tivera Ken em seus braços pela primeira vez... a noite em que descobrira que o amor existia de verdade, e esse amor podia ser forte e muito real.

E o melhor: estava ao alcance de suas mãos. Estava ao seu lado, caminhando juntinho... e esse amor se chamava Ken.

(Yohji suspirando) E hoje fazemos um ano de namoro.

O playboy sabia que Ken estava de folga, e pretendia matar serviço para que pudessem comemorar com algo muito especial!

Yohji só não tinha idéia ainda do que seria esse algo.

Foi nesse momento que o Weiss loiro ouviu os passos que conhecia tão bem... passos apressados e despreocupados, ágeis e não muito cuidadosos...

Passos que muitas noites terminavam na porta de seu quarto.

O playboy abriu um largo sorriso e se preparou para desejar bom dia ao amante, que sempre acordava cedo, sendo folga ou não.

O moreninho ia andando descuidado, se espreguiçando um pouco, quando parou surpreso à porta da cozinha.

(Ken) Yohji?!

(Yohji sorrindo) Bom dia, Ken Ken!

**My life as complete**_  
Minha vida era perfeita_

**I thought I was whole**_  
Pensava que estava completo_

**Why do I feel like I losing control?**_  
__Por que sinto que estou perdendo o controle?_

(Ken desconfiado) Você está chegando AGORA?!

(Yohji) Claro que não, Ken!

(Ken) Huuuummmm...

O moreninho não pareceu acreditar muito naquela afirmação, e Yohji sorriu conformado.

Como pudera mudar tanto? Passara da água para o vinho... não entendia como a vida funcionava.

Antes, era um playboy despreocupado e digamos... um tantinho assim 'galinha', e não via defeitos em sua maneira de ser. Para Yohji era tudo muito cômodo, tudo perfeito: trabalhava durante o dia na Koneko e executava as missões durante a noite. Terminava as madrugadas a badalar por aí. Tudo era aparentemente perfeito, uma rotina previsível e satisfatória, onde não havia o risco de nada dar errado, a não ser é claro, durante as missões.

Então Ken entrara em sua vida, chegara de mansinho, daquele jeito dele único e tão singular...

O resultado disso? Bom, a vida do loiro mudara. Ele abrira mão da farra, e não achava que fosse tão ruim assim. No fundo nem sentia falta das noites em claro, e podia se dizer que ele levava uma vida mais saudável.

Às vezes ambos iam juntos para alguma boate, e se divertiam bebendo, conversando e dançando... atraindo olhares invejosos e cobiçosos.

Outras vezes iam ao campinho do bairro, e Yohji assistia as partidas de futebol do moreninho, torcendo e vibrando a cada gol defendido.

Yohji suspirou de leve. Tinha consciência de que sua vida não era mais apenas sua. Aceitara dividir o caminho com Ken, e as decisões não podiam ser inconseqüentes, pois afetaria os sentimentos do belo moreninho parado a sua frente. Yohji perdera o controle.

(Ken) Yohji, que cara é essa? Você está tão pensativo...

O loiro sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

(Yohji) Acho que vou matar o trabalho hoje.

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Vamos sair para uma aventura, Ken?!

(Ken surpreso) Uma aventura?!

(Aya) Hn.

Só então os amantes notaram que o espadachim acabara de entrar na cozinha, e ouvira os 'planos de fuga' por parte dos dois Weiss.

Yohji levantou-se veloz e agarrou no pulso de Ken.

(Yohji) Aya, a gente se fala depois!!

(Ken) !!

Saiu correndo puxando Ken atrás de si.

(Aya) !!

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que o líder da Weiss mal teve tempo de falar algo e tentar impedir que os dois amantes escapassem pela porta da cozinha.

Omi entrou naquele momento, estranhando a expressão carrancuda do ruivo.

(Omi) O que foi, Aya?

(Aya) Aqueles dois...

(Omi)...

(Aya) Hoje era dia de Kudou fazer as entregas...

(Omi) Ih... Ken estava de folga e Yohji deu o fora? Aya vai ficar sozinho na Koneko num sábado!

O espadachim olhou surpreso para Omi. Não acreditou que o loirinho ia abandoná-lo nessas condições.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Nem precisa me olhar assim, Aya. Tenho duas provas hoje, e não posso faltar à aula. Se não fosse por isso, eu o ajudaria sem problemas!

(Aya) !!

Aya foi até o fogão e desligou o fogo da água que começara a ferver. Seria um sábado muito longo... definitivamente longo...

(Omi) Foi por isso que Yohji acordou tão cedo.

(Aya) Não vai ficar assim.

(Omi)...

oOo

Yohji e Ken continuaram correndo até a garagem, onde estavam guardados os veículos dos Weiss.

(Ken) Yohji! Você perdeu o juízo?

(Yohji rindo) Completamente! Vamos na sua moto hoje.

(Ken)...

O moreninho observou o ex-detetive passar a mão pela barriga, que doía de tanto rir. Com certeza Yohji tinha algo em mente. E uma aventura a dois não seria tão ruim assim!

Aliás, tal aventura já começara ao máximo da adrenalina: fugir das garras de Aya era um desafio e tanto... ainda mais num sábado (quando o movimento sempre dobrava) em que o líder da Weiss acabaria trabalhando sozinho.

(Yohji) Rápido! Antes que ele venha atrás da gente!

(Ken sorrindo) Certo!

Ken subiu na moto e colocou o capacete, enquanto Yohji abria a porta da garagem. Logo o loiro o imitou colocando o capacete e montando na garupa da moto.

Ken suspirou, adorando sentir os braços de Yohji passarem por sua cintura, apertando gentilmente.

Yohji fechou os olhos e relaxou. Estava perdendo o controle sim, mas... nunca dissera que isso era uma coisa ruim.

O dia, ou melhor, aquela aventura estava apenas começando...

**I never thought that love could be feel like this**_  
Nunca pensei que o amor poderia ser assim_

**And you change my world with just one kiss**_  
E você mudou meu mundo com um único beijo_

(Ken) E agora? O que faremos?

(Yohji) Hum, o que você me diz?

(Ken) Que tal tomarmos um café? Com essa correria toda nem deu tempo de comer nada, e eu to morrendo de fome.

(Yohji) Ok, tem uma lanchonete ali na esquina.

Ken seguiu as instruções e logo ambos estavam na frente de um belo café da manhã. Yohji recusou as guloseimas, preferindo ficar com apenas um cafezinho, e um cigarro em seguida.

(Ken) Você... num... ta com... fome?

(Yohji sorrindo) Não. Deixo essa parte pra você.

O loiro assistia encantado a maneira com que Ken devorava a comida que punha no prato. Com certeza era coisa de atleta.

Dando uma tragada mais profunda, Yohji apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e descansou a cabeça na mão.

(Yohji) Sabe no que eu estava pensando?

(Ken) No... que?!

(Yohji) No dia em que a gente se conheceu...

(Ken) Sério?

O moreninho olhou espantado para seu amante. Pelo visto Yohji andava pensando na mesma coisa que ele.

(Yohji) Foi a um ano atrás, não é? Era uma noite linda de verão, apesar de logo começar a chover uma garoinha refrescante... nós estávamos fechando a Koneko e íamos para uma missão quando ficamos presos no elevador do prédio que pretendíamos atacar... então tudo aconteceu. Foi mágico...

(Ken) Não foi nada disso.

(Yohji) !!

(Ken) Yohji, não acredito que você não se lembra da maneira que ficamos juntos!!

(Yohji) Claro que eu me lembro! Só queria deixar mais romântico...

Ao ouvir aquilo o jogador começou a gargalhar de modo descontrolado. Yohji tinha mesmo cada idéia!!

(Ken) Essa foi boa!!

(Yohji irritado) Depois não reclama que eu não sou um cara romântico!

(Ken) Desculpa, Yotan! Mas foi engraçado!!

(Yohji) Hunf.

(Ken) E a maneira com que ficamos juntos foi muito romântica! Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

(Yohji pensativo) É... eu estava meio confuso com meus sentimentos... eu sabia que sentia algo muito forte por você, mas era estranho sentir amor por outro homem...

(Ken) Você parecia muito seguro de si quando me agarrou!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Se aproveitou da minha inocência... eu estava quietinho na minha cama, dormindo calmamente o sono de um anjinho quando algo indefinido pulou sobre mim e me agarrou!!

(Yohji) Ken, não inventa! Não foi assim...

(Ken) Ué, se você pode fantasiar com nossa história eu também posso...

(Yohji) E agora eu sou um devorador de anjinhos?!

(Ken) É.

(Yohji) Ótimo, nesse caso acho que sai com o amante errado. Vou a Koneko pegar o Omi...

O loiro fez menção de erguer-se da cadeira, mas Ken pegou-o pelo pulso e fez uma cara muito irritada.

(Ken) Senta aí, Yohji. Nem vem com graça...

(Yohji) É só uma brincadeira. Você sabe que prefiro morenos... principalmente se são ótimos goleiros e adoram gritar "gol" bem na hora que a gente está...

(Ken corando) Yohji!!

Constrangido, o moreninho olhou para ambos os lados só pra ter certeza de quem ninguém ouvira aquela 'confissão' por parte do ex-detetive.

(Yohji) Na verdade foi mesmo muito romântico. Nós dois estávamos queimando de tesão um pelo outro...

(Ken corando) YOHJI!!

O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, e apagou o cigarro num cinzeiro.

(Yohji) E vai dizer que é mentira?!

(Ken) Não... mas... não precisa usar essas palavras...

(Yohji) Que palavras? Tesão?

O jogador não respondeu, mas acabou corando pela terceira vez. Yohji sorriu divertido, sabia que Ken era meio tímido pra essas coisas, e adorava vê-lo todo vermelhinho.

(Yohji) Ken Ken, que fofo... com vergonha de palavras de baixo calão...

(Ken) Você está me provocando!

(Yohji) Sim, senhor.

O ex-detetive suspirou. Na verdade ambos estavam mesmo sentindo uma atração muito forte, mas tinham receios do que aquela paixão podia resultar em suas vidas. A tensão chegou ao máximo, até que uma noite, um clima mágico se fez, graças a uma queda oportuna de energia...

Ken havia acabado de sair do banho... Aya e Omi estavam em missão e foi nesse cenário que o ex-detetive encontrou a oportunidade de dar o primeiro passo.

Todas as dúvidas se dissiparam, quando envolveu Ken em seus braços e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo a muito tempo desejado.

Nunca imaginara que o amor pudesse ser daquela maneira, tão delicioso e completo. As sensações que experimentara beijando aquele belo moreno ficaram para sempre gravadas em sua memória, numa referência de como aquele sentimento era poderoso e inebriante.

Apenas um beijo e o playboy fora definitivamente domado.

(Ken sorrindo) O que foi? Fazendo essa cara de bobo outra vez?

(Yohji) "Bobo"?

(Ken) Hn!

(Yohji) Ok, você venceu. Estava pensando em como beijar você é bom!

Ken quase ruborizou-se outra vez. Mas a alegria de ouvir uma declaração espantou a vergonha pra longe, fazendo com que o moreninho apenas esticasse a mão e cobrisse a do playboy.

(Ken) Oh, Yohji...

(Yohji) Feliz aniversário de um ano, Ken Ken.

(Ken) E o que faremos agora?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) O que planejou pra nossa aventura?

(Yohji) Er... na verdade não tenho nem idéia.

(Ken)...

**How can it be that right here with me**_  
Como pode ser que aqui ao meu lado_

**There's an angel**_  
Há um anjo_

**It's a miracle**_  
É um milagre_

Yohji esticou os braços despreguiçando-se e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Estava sentado em uma pequena arquibancada, no campinho de futebol do centro comunitário do bairro.

No fim das contas Ken tinha marcado um treino com a garotada para as oito horas e Yohji concordara em ir assistir. O loiro sabia que o amante não se importaria em perder o jogo apenas aquele sábado, para que pudessem comemorar a data tão especial, mas como Yohji não fizera um plano específico, e nem combinara nada com o outro, resolveram comparecer ao treinamento e alegrar as crianças.

(Yohji) E quem sabe eu tenho uma boa idéia de pra onde ir...

O Weiss acendeu um cigarro e se pôs a fumar despreocupadamente, enquanto seus olhos de jade acompanhavam cada movimento do amante com um brilho felino.

Além de se posicionar no gol, Ken gesticulava muito, dando instruções as crianças, animando-as a armar as jogadas combinadas anteriormente, lembrando-as de como se comportar em campo.

Era óbvio que o moreninho era não apenas respeitado, mas adorado pelos pequenos aspirantes a jogadores profissionais. E o sentimento era correspondido.

Yohji tinha plena consciência de que uma das coisas que Ken mais gostava era crianças. Talvez gostasse tanto dos moleques quanto do futebol. E quando podia juntar ambas as coisas era uma alegria sem igual.

Foi nesse momento que um dos garotos menores, de uns seis anos conseguiu driblar a defesa dos adversários, e correndo com agilidade se aproximou do gol, parando em frente ao goleiro.

Seus companheiros o animaram, enquanto os outros suspiraram aliviados. Ele nunca conseguiria fazer um gol em Ken...

Yohji, assim como todos os outros, percebeu que o pequenino analisava rapidamente a situação, decidindo-se a chutar para a esquerda. Ken, com toda a sua experiência, notou o óbvio.

Porém uma coisa que somente o moreninho viu foi a maneira como brilhavam os pequenos e sonhadores olhos azuis, na esperança de poder marcar um gol. Ken sabia muito bem como era ter aquela sensação, a ilusão de alcançar a vitória com apenas um chute.

Mesmo que por pouco tempo o jogador havia experimentado seu sonho, e conquistado uma vitória muito além do que esperaria a maioria das pessoas. E justamente por que tivera o incentivo certo.

O Weiss já fora como aquele garotinho de olhos azuis que, aliás, brilharam ainda mais no momento em que o pequeno pezinho voou em direção a bola, lançando-a a esquerda da trave.

E Ken mergulhou para a direita...

Foi um belo gol.

Yohji cruzou os braços sobre a cadeira da frente e apoiou o queixo sobre eles. Entendera perfeitamente a intenção de seu amante...

E enquanto os pequenos comemoravam a vitória, o Weiss loiro comemorou intimamente, feliz porque aquele moreninho com coração de ouro era apenas seu.

Depois que a partida se encerrou e o jogador se despediu das crianças, Yohji resolveu invadir o campo e ir ao encontro do companheiro.

(Yohji) Bom jogo.

(Ken sorrindo) Você achou? Tive receio que se entediasse.

O moreninho estava sentado sobre a grama, descalçando as chuteiras.

(Yohji) He, e como eu poderia me entediar vendo você com esse short indecente?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Eu deveria ter me sentado atrás do gol... assim toda vez que você se inclinasse eu teria uma senhora visão...

(Ken) !!

O loiro levou a mão ao queixo e começou a coçá-lo.

(Yohji) É uma ótima idéia para a próxima vez que eu vier...

(Ken) Yohji, deixa de falar essas coisas e espera aí que eu vou tomar uma ducha.

(Yohji) NÃO!!

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Calma...

(Ken) Yohji, eu acabei de correr, to suado, preciso de um banho!!

(Yohji) Eu sei, mas... quero ir com você.

(Ken surpreso) Nem pensar! Esse vestiário é público! Quer que alguma criança entre lá e nos pegue... er... você entendeu!!

Yohji sorriu deliciado, enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar Ken a se levantar.

Às vezes o moreninho podia ser bem inocente. É claro que Yohji não estava pensando em compartilhar o banho com ele em um vestiário público!

Aliás, essa era uma das qualidades que mais apreciava em Ken. A disposição que ele tinha de confiar nas pessoas, principalmente em quem gostava, era uma característica tão rara nesses dias, que com certeza não tinha preço.

Bem que o Weiss loiro queria ter um pouco dessa coragem. Ta certo que o moreninho podia se machucar várias vezes, porque ainda acreditava no ser humano. Mas seriam decepções diferentes daquelas sentidas por alguém que já perdeu totalmente a fé.

Claro que isso as vezes atrapalhava um pouco, mas como o loiro ouvira em algum lugar... "goste das pessoas por suas qualidades e ame-as por seus defeitos".

Ken era impaciente, meio estourado e muito impulsivo. No entanto mais importante que isso, era o coração de ouro que o jogador possuía. Sua preocupação com os amigos e com a segurança deles eram qualidades impossíveis de serem ignoradas ou desprezadas.

No momento necessário, Ken sempre seguia seu coração, defendendo suas crenças contra tudo e contra todos, lutando pelo que acreditava e julgava certo. Porém se descobria que estava errado, o moreninho não tinha receio de voltar atrás e se redimir, nem se fosse preciso matar alguém a quem julgava seu amigo.

Características marcantes para alguém que na maioria das vezes era gentil e bem humorado.

(Ken) Yohji!! Outra vez essa cara de bobo?!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Não precisa pensar muito. Nada do que disser vai me convencer a dividir um banho com você naquele vestiário público!!

Mas Yohji ampliou o sorriso e segurou no rosto de Ken com muito carinho.

(Yohji) Desculpe pela 'cara de bobo', Ken. Não vou pedir que divida comigo um banho ali, mas... que tal aquela casa de massagens? Eles tem um banho quente ali que é fantástico...

(Ken)...

Definitivamente, Yohji estava enlouquecendo.

**Your love is like a river**_  
Seu amor é como um rio_

**Peaceful and deep**_  
Pacifico e profundo_

**Your soul is like a secret**_  
Sua alma é como um segredo_

**That I never could keep**_  
Que nunca poderia guardar_

Depois de muito trabalho, finalmente Yohji convencera Ken a compartilhar um banho com ele naquela casa de massagens. Não fora fácil, mas valera a pena.

Agora ali estavam, com uma toalha na cintura, mergulhando na grande banheira cheia de água quente.

O vapor tomava conta de tudo, dificultando um pouco a visão, mas felizmente estavam sozinhos na sala. Tinham muita privacidade, mais do que se estivessem naquele vestiário, como julgara Ken inicialmente.

(Ken) Isso é bom!!

O moreninho sentou-se, relaxando instantaneamente, com a água chegando-lhe ao peito.

(Yohji) Se é...

Ambos fecharam os olhos, aproveitando que a água estava mesmo deliciosa.

Ken era o que desfrutava mais. Precisava de algo assim, depois de correr atrás da bola, ensinando aquela molecada as manhas e pequenos segredos para dominar perfeitamente a gorduchinha.

Por sua vez, Yohji não podia deixar de pensar em como estava feliz. Apesar de improvisar as coisas até agora, já que não tinham definido nenhum plano ao fugir do trabalho pela manhã...

Porém não se importava com as conseqüências, se pudesse aproveitar um dia inteirinho ao lado do amante. Apesar de tudo dias assim eram difíceis. Havia sempre a Koneko e as missões. E aos domingos estavam cansados demais para aproveitar, sem contar que no domingo poucas lojas se abriam, e não era possível fazer as mesmas coisas que fariam no sábado.

Eles nunca recebiam folga no mesmo dia, para não acontecer o que acontecia agora: Aya sozinho na floricultura, em pleno sábado. Justamente o menos sociável de todos... pobre ruivo... devia estar cortando um doze na loja, caindo nas garras das colegiais vorazes...

Apesar de saber que teria de enfrentar a raiva do espadachim quando voltasse para casa Yohji não se importava. Se preocupava muito pouco com o futuro, preferindo aproveitar o momento de agora.

E agora estava com Ken.

Era fácil identificar que o moreninho também estava feliz, ao lado de Yohji. Não apenas agora, mas desde um ano atrás, quando ficaram juntos.

Haviam indícios inegáveis, 'sintomas' de amor. Marcas que se revelavam apenas depois que assumiram o compromisso.

Antes Yohji tinha alergia dessa palavra 'compromisso'... mas depois de conhecer Ken, se arrepiava ao simples pensamento de que ele não fosse única e exclusivamente seu.

Se para isso precisasse ter um COMPROMISSO com ele, então demorou!

E esse era apenas o começo. Logo Ken também mostrava as sutis mudanças necessárias quando não se está mais sozinho, e se divide a vida com outra pessoa.

Alguns exigiam certos sacrifícios. Como era o caso das saídas noturnas do playboy. Ele não parara com elas de uma vez, e não raramente Ken o acompanhava, mesmo odiando ambientes fechados e cheios de fumaça. Era difícil se comunicar com as músicas tão altas.

No entanto o moreninho não abria mão disso nunca! Não porque não confiasse no playboy, mas sim porque gostava de sentar-se ao lado dele no balcão, e saborear uma bebida (muitas vezes sem álcool), enquanto o amante também bebia alguma coisa (geralmente com muito álcool).

Só isso, curtir a presença um do outro, mesmo sem trocar palavras. Geralmente um esbarrar de cotovelos se seguia, e acendia uma chama de luxúria em seus corpos indicando que já era hora de voltar pra casa...

Geralmente não agüentavam tanto tempo, e a noite terminava no carro do playboy, estacionado em alguma rua deserta...

Yohji também não era nenhum fã de futebol. Não via graça em um bando de marmanjos correndo e chutando uma bola...

Depois de ficar com Ken ele descobrira toda a magia desse esporte: a beleza não estava nos marmanjos que chutavam a bola... e sim no belo moreno que tentava defender o gol.

O playboy abriu os olhos e encarou o moreninho por um segundo.

Ken parecia dormir, mas estava apenas relaxando.

(Yohji) Ken...

O outro abriu os olhos ao ouvir o chamado. Os olhos castanhos estavam brilhando de modo anormal.

(Ken)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu amo você.

(Ken) Eu sei.

Não era segredo nenhum. Ambos se amavam. Se amavam de verdade e naquele momento não podia haver felicidade maior que aquela.

O jogador sorriu de lado, ao ver que Yohji avançava lentamente em sua direção. Estavam sozinhos naquele banho, e isso era muito oportuno...

Yohji sabia muito bem o que fazer, quando tomou os lábios de Ken entre os seus, num beijo mais que carinhoso, super faminto e voraz.

**When I look into your eyes**_  
Quando olho em teus olhos_

**I know that it's true**_  
Sei que é verdade_

**God must have spent**_  
Deus dedicou_

**A little more time on you**_  
Um pouco mais de tempo a você_

Ken sentia sua boca sendo explorada, e essa sensação o enchia de expectativa e desejo.

Seu corpo já estava quente, respondendo a urgência do playboy.

Mas o jogador também usava a língua para mapear cada parte da boca do Weiss loiro, queria reconhecer cada cantinho de seu amor, e aquele beijo estava acendendo seus instintos mais secretos.

Quando o ar se fez ausente ambos afastaram seus rostos, e ficaram se observando por um segundo.

(Ken) Yohji, você é lindo!

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu sei!

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Mas não tanto quanto você!

(Ken) !!

O playboy deslizou a mão suavemente pelo tórax de Ken, sentindo as formas fortes, bem trabalhadas. O moreninho tinha um corpo de músculos rijos, mas sem nenhum tipo de exagero, muito pelo contrário. Yohji apreciava a textura macia da tez morena, que estava aquecida tanto pela água quanto pela expectativa do que aconteceria com eles em poucos momentos.

(Yohji) E sei de algo que vai te deixar mais feliz...

Ken concordou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Estava esperando por Yohji, e já sabia o que o amante ia fazer.

Yohji ajudou Ken a erguer-se da água, e sentar-se na beira da banheira, em seguida retirou a pequena toalha branca, expondo o corpo perfeito do jogador aos olhos famintos do loiro.

Yohji abaixou a cabeça e abocanhou o membro do moreninho, que reagiu imediatamente. O assassino mais velho levantou a cabeça para sussurrar com voz divertida:

(Yohji) Eu sempre me surpreendo vendo como você se excita rápido.

Ken ficou vermelho e não comentou nada. O loiro riu cheio de ternura.

Começou a lamber o membro do amante, de forma lenta e firme, para cima e para baixo, deixando-o trêmulo de prazer. Depois enfiou a língua na pequena fenda, no local mais sensível do corpo de um homem. O prazer foi tão grande, que Ken não conseguia pensar, nem mesmo falar. Apenas soltava gemidos baixinhos, por que ainda se lembrava que estavam em um lugar público e alguém podia ouvir seus gritos...

Yohji sentiu que o garoto em baixo de si estava prestes a gozar, mas não permitiu que isso acontecesse, segurou a cabeça do pênis de Ken, de modo a impedir a saída do sêmen. Depois começou a acariciar o pênis com a outra mão, usando os cinco dedos, para cima e para baixo. Ken, sem resistir a tanto prazer, se contorcia, tentando explodir.

Esse era um jogo que Yohji adorava: provocaria Ken ao máximo, sempre impedindo que o amante gozasse e se aliviasse. Essa pressão fazia com que o jogador se liberasse e começasse a gemer cada vez mais alto.

E isso logo se tornou verdade. Ken estava no máximo do clímax, e o prazer continuava a aumentar. O jogador precisava se aliviar urgentemente!!

A 'vítima' morena começou a gemer mais alto.

(Ken) Vamos... Yohjjiiiiiii... assim não daaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Mas Yohji estava se divertindo demais para parar. Sempre segurando a ponta do pênis de Ken, voltou a abaixar a cabeça e a lamber a base do membro, com delicada força, numa judiação sensual.

(Ken) Ahhhhhhh... eu não agüento...maaaaaaaaaaaais...

Yohji concentrou-se em mordiscar levemente o baixo ventre de Ken, sem parar de acariciar-lhe o rígido membro. Com a língua fazia círculos em volta do umbigo e na base do pênis do amante, que suava e respirava de modo descompassado.

Este já não agüentava mais. Sentia as pernas moles, e o corpo todo arrepiado e tenso pelo mais puro prazer.

Agora já não tinha nenhum remorso em gritar. O prazer era infinitamente maior que a timidez. As sensações varreram qualquer pensamento coerente de sua mente, e Ken esqueceu-se de onde estava, esqueceu-se de tudo, menos do prazer que o atingia.

(Ken) Yohjiiiiiiiii... vaaaaaaaamos, ahhhhhhhhhh!!

O loiro sorriu, adorando aqueles gritos. A voz rouca de Ken soava como música aos seus ouvidos. O loiro sentia que conseguia seu intento: dar prazer aquele garoto que tanto amava, e que lhe era muito caro, muito importante.

Como Ken podia ser tão perfeito? Tão lindo?! Aquele corpo era tão maravilhoso que as vezes Yohji se perguntava se era real. As formas eram perfeitas, firmes e saradas. Uma visão deliciosa...

Ainda mais quando se contorcia de prazer como agora, as mãos fortes permaneciam sobre os ombros do amante loiro, apertando desesperadas, como se fosse o último apoio.

Yohji sorriu enternecido. Sabia que Ken havia chegado no limite, estava gritando, sem se preocupar mais com o local onde se encontravam nesse momento.

Soltou o membro do amante, permitindo que ele liberasse todo o líquido viscoso que estava pronto para explodir.

Ficou observando o belo rosto do moreninho, que refletia o prazer que estava sentindo. Ken era mesmo lindo, lindo, lindo! Uma obra de arte perfeita, que agora era pertence único e exclusivo do playboy.

Ken fechou os olhos de alívio, e respirou fundo até se acalmar.

Depois levantou-se apoiando nos cotovelos e fitou o amante:

(Ken) Você é terrível, Yohji.

Este apenas sorriu. Não encontrava palavras para expressar o que sentia ao olhar para o amante. Preferia muito mais continuar observando e se deliciando com a visão que tinha a sua frente.

Ken colocou a mão no peito de Yohji e disse com voz lânguida:

(Ken) Agora é a minha vez...

O sorriso de Yohji ampliou-se e ele já antecipou os prazeres que sentiria nas mãos daquele que tanto amava quando... ouviram um barulho de porta se abrindo.

Alguém entrava no salão de banhos!

**In all of creation**_  
Em toda a criação_

**All things great and small**_  
De todas as coisas grandes e pequenas_

**You are the one that surpasses them all**_  
Você é o único que supera a todas_

Ken deixou o corpo afundar na água novamente, enquanto procurava amarrar a toalha na cintura de modo desajeitado. Yohji por sua vez, tentou disfarçar indo para o outro lado da banheira e virando o rosto para o lado, se esforçando desesperado para não rir da cara de pânico que Ken fazia.

Um desconhecido entrou na sala, mas graças a grande quantidade de vapor ele não pode ver muita coisa...

Claro que o homem percebeu que algo estava errado. Pode ver isso na expressão culpada que Ken apresentava, e na face de Yohji que retinha um traço de diversão.

(Homem)...

Ele apenas cumprimentou ambos com um aceno de cabeça e procurou sentar-se mais afastado daqueles dois muito suspeitos.

Ken soltou a respiração, imensamente aliviado. Por pouco não eram pegos em uma situação constrangedora...

(Ken) Oh!

Ao pensar nisso, o moreninho percebeu que aquele homem devia ter se aproximado bem na hora em que ele estava gritando sem pudor algum!!

A bela face morena queimou de vergonha.

Em silêncio o jogador levantou-se e escapuliu dali, querendo fugir do constrangimento.

Yohji observou o amante quase correr, e sorriu enternecido.

(Homem) Esses banhos são sempre uma surpresa...

O desconhecido comentou com voz pensativa. Mas Yohji não captou nenhum reprovamento ou censura naquelas palavras e sim, talvez, uma leve diversão.

(Yohji) Se são...

Sem esperar resposta o loiro saiu também, alcançando Ken no fim do corredor, que levava aos vestiários.

O homem que ficou na banheira passou a mão pelo queixo enquanto dava uma risadinha maliciosa.

(Homem) Aquele moreno era mesmo uma tentação... e ele não fechou a toalha direito... he, he, he...

oOo

Desistindo de continuar com o banho, no fim das contas ambos já estavam limpos e refeitos de todo o agito da manhã, os Weiss resolveram comer alguma coisa.

Chegaram em uma praça cheia bem movimentada, afinal era tarde de sábado, e muitas pessoas estavam de folga naquele momento.

(Yohji) Onde você quer ir?

(Ken) Que tal ali mesmo?

Apontou uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente.

(Yohji sorrindo) Parece perfeito.

Aproximaram-se do jovem vendedor. O cheiro realmente apetitoso do lanche atiçou-lhes o apetite, e Ken esfregou as mãos de contentamento. Depois do... 'exercício' na casa de banhos sentia-se morto de fome!

(Rapaz) Pois não?

(Yohji) Queremos dois desse no capricho. Um sem cebolas por favor.

(Ken) Oba! A cebola que você não colocar no dele coloca no meu!!

(Yohji)...

(Rapaz) É pra já!!

Em minutos os lanches estavam prontos, e eles se afastaram procurando um banco onde pudessem se sentar.

Assim que se acomodaram, Yohji não resistiu a provocar o outro.

(Yohji) Eca, como você pode gostar tanto de cebolas?

Ken engoliu o bocado que estava mastigando e não deixou barato.

(Ken) Pior é você que gosta de cerveja...

Apontou a latinha que Yohji segurava.

(Yohji) Nhe! Nem vem com suas implicâncias!

(Ken) Esse cachorro-quente estava uma delícia!!

(Yohji) Quer outro?

(Ken) Não. O que faremos agora?

(Yohji) Sei lá! Alguma sugestão?

(Ken) Yohji, você planejou essa aventura mesmo, ou... foi apenas uma desculpa para matar o serviço?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Merda. Eu sabia!!

Fez uma carinha tão decepcionada, que Yohji ficou triste. Não queria que Ken tivesse idéias erradas à seu respeito, e tratou de esclarecer qualquer mal entendido.

(Yohji) Ken, eu estou sendo muito sincero nisso tudo. Acordei hoje sabendo que completávamos um ano juntos, e sua impaciência desses últimos dias era por causa disso, não é?

(Ken)...é...

A voz saiu emocionada e meio baixa. O playboy não resistiu: esticou o braço e depositou-o gentilmente sobre o ombro do amante.

(Yohji) Só matei trabalho hoje porque o Aya não me deu a folga que eu pedi.

(Ken surpreso) Não sabia disso. Você pediu folga ao Aya?

(Yohji) Sim, senhor! E ele não quis dar. Então eu tive que tomar medidas drásticas.

(Ken) E põe drásticas nisso...

(Yohji) Ken, eu não tinha nenhum plano arquitetado porque já tava conformado em não passar o dia ao seu lado. Mas... quando acordei hoje, eu não quis abrir mão disso. Só pensei que seríamos nós dois o dia todo, e isso que é importante pra mim.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Não tenho interesse naquela casa de banhos ou nessa praça... ou no quer que seja se você não estiver ao meu lado. Tudo o que faço é em função de você, Ken, e não o contrário.

(Ken) Yohji, você está sendo romântico agora.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Eu amo muito você, seu bobo! E gosto mais ainda de pegar no seu pé. Se cada vez que eu o perturbar você fizer uma declaração dessas... pode esperar que vou virar um pentelho!

(Yohji) Ora, você já é um...

(Ken) !!

(Yohji) Ahá! Não gosta que EU pegue no SEU pé, não é?

(Ken)...é ...

(Yohji) Eu nunca encontrei alguém como você, Ken. Amo o jeito que encara a vida, o jeito como sorri. Adoro o seu corpo, a cor dos seus olhos!! Amo tudo em você!

(Ken)...

O moreninho fora surpreendido por uma declaração de amor tão ardorosa, dita em tom de voz meio urgente.

(Yohji) Já fiquei com muitas pessoas, Ken, e você sabe disso... mas, nenhuma delas foi igual à você, nunca será, e eu tenho certeza de que não vou encontrar outro homem (muito menos uma mulher) que me faça sentir desse jeito que você faz. Você é o único que me completa e eu descobri isso à um ano atrás.

(Ken) Yohji, você está sendo MUITO romântico agora…

(Yohji sorrindo) E vou ser mais. Isso pode até soar meio piegas e eu corro o risco de parecer bobo mas azar!! Ken, você é minha cara metade.

(Ken) Oh, Yohji!! Eu te amo!!

Virou o corpo e tomou os lábios do loiro entre os seus, beijando-o de modo intenso e ardoroso. As línguas se enroscaram travando uma batalha já conhecida, na busca por explorar cada cantinho da boca do outro.

Yohji encerrou o beijo, mas continuou depositando beijocas carinhosas sobre os lábios de Ken. Ora beijava as bochechas, ora a pontinha do nariz, voltava aos lábios e começava tudo outra vez.

Ken suspirou, satisfeito não apenas com as palavras românticas, mas também com as demonstrações sinceras de amor.

Claro que dois belos homens se beijando no meio da praça acabou chamando muita atenção. E causando despeito em algumas mulheres que passavam por ali.

(Yohji) Melhor dar o fora... tem umas fulanas te comendo com os olhos, e eu não gosto disso. Você é meu!

(Ken) Ora, vai ficar com ciúmes a essa altura do campeonato?

(Yohji) CLARO!

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Para onde vamos?

(Ken sorrindo) Que tal... pro aeroporto?

(Yohji) !!

A surpresa foi enorme.

**More precious than**_  
Mais precioso que_

**Any diamont or pearl**_  
Qualquer diamante ou pérola_

**They broke the mold when you came in this world**_  
Eles quebraram o molde quando você veio para este mundo_

E ali estavam eles, sentados entre as pessoas que iam embarcar ou que esperavam alguém que desembarcaria de algum vôo.

(Yohji) Ken, não acredito...

(Ken) Oh, Yohji! Veja… não é lindo?

(Yohji)...

Observou a cena que o moreninho assistia com os belos olhos marejados de lágrimas: uma família se reencontrava. Os membros trocavam muitos beijos e abraços entre si, demonstrando que sentiam saudades uns dos outros.

(Ken) Reencontros são sempre tocantes.

(Yohji) Ken, você realmente vem pra cá algumas vezes, apenas pra assistir o encontro de pessoas que não se vêem a tempos?!

(Ken) Sim... (1)

O playboy ficou surpreso com a afirmativa. Com certeza ainda havia muito a ser descoberto sobre o garoto moreno. Em um ano compartilharam muitas coisas, segredos e cumplicidades, e agora o Weiss mais velho percebia que haviam mistérios a serem desvendados.

(Yohji) Você não existe, Ken!

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Isso é muito estranho! Por que não me disse nada?

(Ken) Justamente porque eu sabia que você ia achar estranho. Sei que não é comum pessoas fazerem isso, mas acho que eu fico com um pouco do inveja...

O loiro arregalou os olhos e apertou a mão de Ken entre as suas.

(Yohji) Inveja por que?

(Ken suspirando) Porque essas pessoas têm família pra se reencontrar.

(Yohji) Oh, Ken.

(Ken) Você também não fica assim, Yohji? Todos têm algo a perder, e a cada despedida, a cada reencontro descobrem o quanto aquele sentimento é importante.

(Yohji) Você pensa de uma maneira muito complicada.

(Ken) Porque diz isso?

(Yohji) Essas pessoas têm família pra se reencontrar, não é? Mas "reencontro" significa "separação". Para se reencontrar é preciso ficar longe das pessoas que a gente ama, talvez por meses e quem sabe anos...

(Ken) Tem razão.

(Yohji) E família não é feita apenas de laços de sangue. Família são as pessoas que convivem com a gente, que se preocupam com nosso bem estar... com a nossa segurança. Pessoas que a gente ama.

(Ken) Então Yohji é minha família, porque eu te amo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Eu também te amo, Ken. Mas não se esqueça de Aya e Omi, eles são nossa família agora.

(Ken pensativo) Isso parece frase do Omi...

(Yohji)...

(Ken) A segurança daqueles dois me preocupa, então acho que sou família pra eles.

(Yohji) Viu, você não está sozinho. Tem uma família que se preocupa.

(Ken) Até o Aya?

(Yohji)... não faça perguntas difíceis.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) É brincadeira, Ken. Acho que até o Aya se preocupa muito com todos nós... principalmente com o Omi...

Ken deu um pequeno salto na poltrona e bateu com a mão na testa.

(Ken) Você desconfia que aqueles dois...

Deixou a frase no ar, evidenciando as desconfianças que levava em seu interior. Suspeitava que Aya e Omi eram mais que amigos só não tinha provas.

(Yohji) Ahã. São amantes, não tenho dúvidas.

(Ken) Ohhhhhhhh... o Aya?! Que coisa, né?

(Yohji) Ué... o que tem demais? Aquele ruivo pode ser chato, mal educado e metido a "Mister Cubo de Gelo" e sei que ele tem mais cara de "papel de parede do Windows" (2), mas no fundo (bem no fundo) ele é humano, como qualquer outro e sente tesão como qualquer outro...

(Ken) YOHJI!!

(Yohji) Falei alguma mentira?

(Ken) Não... mas... você não está sendo muito romântico...

(Yohji) Ah, Ken, você não existe. É único no mundo inteiro e eu fico feliz que tenha caído bem nos meus braços!

(Ken) Isso soa como elogio.

(Yohji) E é.

(Ken) Então já que você não me acha esquisito por ficar aqui assistindo os reencontros das famílias, que tal terminarmos o dia de uma maneira excelente?

(Yohji) Claro que eu não te acho esquisito, Ken!! E sobre sua sugestão... vamos lá: surpreenda-me.

Ken levantou-se da poltrona macia e espreguiçou-se.

(Ken sorrindo) Sua vontade seja feita!

**And I'm trying hard to figure out**_  
E estou tentando entender_

**Just how I ever did without**_  
Apenas como posso estar assim_

(Yohji) Mais essa agora...

O loiro olhou em volta, analisando aquele _free shop_ tão comum em qualquer tipo de aeroporto.

Ele e Ken estavam sentados no balcão, esperando que as... pipocas de microondas ficassem prontas.

(Ken) Eu ADORO pipoca de rodoviária!! ADORO!!(3)

(Yohji) Mas Ken, isso não é uma rodoviária, é um aeroporto...

(Ken) E daí? O gosto da pipoca é o mesmo!!

(Yohji)...

O atendente do balcão veio lhes trazer os saquinhos recém tirados do forno de microondas.

(Ken) Oba!! Sal, por favor.

(Atendente) Claro, senhor Hidaka! Prefere o temperado, não é?

(Ken) Exato!

(Yohji)...

Ken pegou o frasquinho com o sal e puxou Yohji pelo braço para que sentassem em uma das mesinhas.

(Ken sorrindo) Que delícia!!

(Yohji) Senhor Hidaka? Você conhece aquele cara?

(Ken) Conheço. Eu sempre venho aqui no aeroporto, e é claro que compro pipocas todas as vezes!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Eu gosto bem salgadinha!!

O loiro piscou surpreso, enquanto observava Ken colocar uma grande quantidade de sal dentro do saquinho quente de pipoca.

(Yohji) Ken, percebeu o quanto eu mudei?

(Ken) Hum?

O moreninho estava com a boca cheia de pipocas, e não podia responder.

(Yohji) Você me fez mudar muito, garoto. A um ano atrás, onde você acha que eu estaria num fim de tarde de sábado, como esse?

(Ken) Ajudando o Aya a fechar a Koneko?

O loiro gargalhou diante da lógica daquela reposta.

(Yohji) Ken, você é demais! Demais!!

(Ken) Mas...

(Yohji) Eu estava sendo redundante. Quis dizer que no meu tempo livre (que na verdade não é tão livre assim) dificilmente eu estaria em um aeroporto, comendo pipocas...

O moreninho parou de comer e encarou o amante com muita seriedade nos belos olhos castanhos.

(Ken) Estaria procurando diversão em outros lugares.

(Yohji) Você me ensinou a apreciar coisas que antes eu julgava como pura perda de tempo. Me ajudou a enxergar a vida de uma outra maneira, Ken. Não entendo o poder que você tem sobre mim.

(Ken) Não é nenhum tipo de poder, Yohji! É que eu gosto muito de estar com você, e você gosta de estar comigo. Usando suas palavras: não importa o lugar e sim a companhia. Nunca fui chegado em baladas, e desde que ficamos juntos percebi que uma boate não é tão ruim assim, se estou com quem gosto.

(Yohji) Isso não é coisa pra ser entendida.

(Ken sorrindo) Claro que não! Deixa de ser racional nesses momentos. Existem coisas que devem ser sentidas, e não entendidas. E o amor é a maior de todas elas.

(Yohji) Só mesmo um sentimento como o amor pra mudar as pessoas. Eu já disse que te amo, Ken?

(Ken sorrindo) Não nos últimos dez minutos!

(Yohji) T-E A-M-O!!

(Ken) O que foi?

(Yohji) TE AMO!!

(Ken) Pode ser mais explícito?

(Yohji) Claro...

Esticou a mão e passou pela nuca do namorado, puxando-o para um beijo quente e molhado, numa troca muito positiva de energias.

No free shop não existiam telespectadores inconvenientes (apenas o balconista) por isso os Weiss se deixaram levar, embalados pelo gosto um do outro, que parecia diferente a cada beijo. Parecia mais delicioso a cada instante em que os lábios se tocavam e as línguas se encontravam, iniciando juntas aquele balé íntimo e sensual conhecido como 'beijo'.

Quando encerraram o beijo, os amantes se entreolharam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois Ken abriu um sorriso muito maroto.

(Ken) O senhor foi muito explícito... obrigado pela atenção.

(Yohji) Vamos embora?

O jogador amassou o saco de pipocas vazio e lançou um olhar pidão ao que Yohji segurava e que estava pela metade.

(Ken) Você vai comer isso?

(Yohji sorrindo) Pode ficar.

(Ken) Oba! Vamos embora agora!

(Yohji) Sim, senhor. Desse aeroporto a Koneko tem chão.

(Ken) Mas minha moto leva a gente rápido.

(Yohji suspirando) Eu realmente perdi o juízo. Aceitar andar na sua moto...

(Ken) He, he, he... prometo que vou a menos de 160 por hora!

(Yohji)...

Definitivamente, o playboy sentiu que endoidara de vez.

**The warmth of your smile**_  
O calor de seu sorriso_

**The heart of a child**_  
O coração de criança_

**That's deep inside**_  
Que abriga lá no fundo_

**Leaves me purified**_  
Me deixa petrificado_

Quando chegaram em casa encontraram o local todo as escuras.

(Yohji) O que será que houve?

(Ken) Sei lá...

Foram para a cozinha, tomar um copo de água.

(Yohji) Ah, que delícia!

(Ken rindo) É... aquela pipoca deixa a gente com a goela seca!

(Yohji) Com o tanto de sal que você pôs... queria o quê?!

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Ken, esse dia cansou, não cansou?

(Ken) Ele foi bem longo! Mas foi divertido...

(Yohji) Gostei muito de conversar com você, aprender um pouco mais sobre a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo.

Novamente Ken sorriu, daquela maneira que deixava o playboy tonto de tanta felicidade.

(Ken) Foi ótimo passar o dia todo vendo você com cara de bobo.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Você ficou pensativo, mas eu sei que foram bons pensamentos, Yohji.

(Yohji) Todos tinham a ver com você... pensei no quanto gosto de seu sorriso... nesse seu jeitinho meio ingênuo, mas que no fundo é muito esperto...

(Ken) Por isso disse que eram bons.

(Yohji) Ora, seu convencido!!

(Ken) Aprendi com o melhor...

O ex-detetive deu a volta na mesa e tomou Ken nos braços, apertando-o de maneira possessiva.

(Yohji) Aprendeu com o melhor?

(Ken) Sim!

(Yohji sorrindo) E quem é o melhor amante do mundo todo?

(Ken) Sou eu!!

(Yohji)...

(Ken sorrindo) O que foi? Que cara é essa?

(Yohji) Era pra dizer que sou EU...

(Ken) Mas foi o que eu disse.

(Yohji) Não. Você disse que era VOCÊ. E devia ter dito que sou eu!!

(Ken) Não! Eu não disse que era 'você'. Eu disse que 'sou eu'.

(Yohji) Eu sei que você não disse 'você', porque você deveria ter dito que 'sou eu' e não que era 'você'.

(Ken) Eu... eu... Yohji, fiquei confuso agora...

(Yohji)... eu também...

O Weiss loiro sorriu de maneira carinhosa. A síndrome de "Ken" podia ser bem contagiosa...

(Ken) Esse sorriso que você está dando agora é diferente, Yohji.

(Yohji surpreso) Como assim?

(Ken) Sei lá... tem o sorriso "Aya", o sorriso "Omi" e o sorriso "Yohji", desse jeito que você fez agora eu não conheço...

(Yohji) Sorriso "Aya"?! E como diabos é isso?

(Ken)...

Nem o moreninho sabia explicar.

(Yohji) Você esqueceu do sorriso "Ken".

(Ken) Oh...

(Yohji) Ai, Ken. Você tem cada idéia! As vezes eu acho que parece uma criança...

(Ken indignado) Porque?!

(Yohji) Porque você tem vergonha da palavra "tesão", adora comer pipoca e vai aos aeroportos apenas pra assistir reencontros de famílias e pessoas que se amam.

(Ken) E isso é coisa de criança?

(Yohji sorrindo) Não. Isso é coisa de Ken...

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Voltando ao assunto anterior... que tal subirmos para o quarto e descobrimos quem é o melhor amante do mundo...?

Ken sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando. Eles viraram-se pra colocar as intenções amorosas em prática quando deram de cara com o líder da Weiss... e a expressão de Aya não era nem um pouco amigável.

O ruivo parecia muito cansado, e era óbvio que o dia na Koneko não fora nada fácil.

(Yohji) Er... boa noite, Aya...

(Aya) Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Ah, boa noite pro dois! Até amanhã, Yohji.

(Yohji) !!

O moreninho depositou um selinho sobre os lábios do amante e escapuliu da cozinha.

(Aya) Kudou...

(Yohji) Nem vem com sermão, Aya. Meu dia foi maravilhoso e eu quero terminá-lo bem.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos, indignado com aquela tentativa de rebeldia.

(Aya) Muito bem, Kudou. Foi você quem pediu.

(Yohji)...

oOo

(Yohji) CARALHO!!

O loiro suspirou irritado e furioso. Ali estava ele, com a OBRIGAÇÃO de fazer a faxina da semana na Koneko... em pleno sábado a noite... a noite em que completaria um ano de namoro com o moreninho.

(Yohji) Bela maneira de terminar o dia.

Fora um dia longo e maravilhoso. Aprendera muito sobre seu amante, e pretendia estendê-lo um pouco mais aproveitando-o nos braços quentes e calorosos de quem tanto amava.

E no entanto tinha que limpar toda a floricultura... e a mesma estava bem sujinha...

Aya não dissera mais que duas frases, mas que foram suficientes para convencer o playboy... ainda mais quando as frases começavam com "suspensão de" e terminavam com "salário"...

(Yohji) Vou passar horas limpando isso!!

Esticou o braço e pegou no cabo de uma vassoura, mas fez com tanta má vontade que sem querer esbarrou o mesmo em dois vasos pequenos, derrubando-os e espalhando cacos de cerâmica e terra por todo o chão.

(Yohji) !!

Olhou desolado para toda aquela sujeira.

(Yohji) Adeus madrugada nos braços de Ken.

Foi nesse momento que ele ouviu a porta sendo aberta...

**How can it be that right here with me**_  
Como pode ser que aqui ao meu lado_

**There's an angel**_  
Há um anjo_

**It's a miracle**_  
É um milagre_

(Ken sorrindo) Quer ajuda aí?

(Yohji) !!

O loiro ficou surpreso ao ver que o amante entrava na loja munido de escovão e um balde com água.

(Ken) Trabalhando em equipe terminamos mais rápido.

(Yohji) Ken...

(Ken) Feliz aniversário de um ano, Yohji.

Sem responder, Yohji tomou o jogador nos braços, enchendo-o de beijos.

(Yohji) Que se dane a limpeza, Ken... vamos comemorar o nosso dia!!

E esticou o braço, apagando a luz. A última visão que teve foi o moreninho começando a tirar a blusa, e logo tudo ficou na total penumbra.

Aquela noite, ou melhor aquela festinha estava apenas começando...

**Epílogo**

(Yohji irritado) Ai, CARALHO!!

(Ken) O que foi, Yohji?

(Yohji) Espetei meu joelho em um caco...

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Onde estávamos mesmo?

(Ken) Er, Yohji... na verdade essa terra toda tá me incomodando... tá entrando onde não devia entrar... ora você entende!!

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Vamos ter que limpar isso primeiro...

(Yohji) Merda!

E a festinha foi suspensa... pelo menos até tirarem os cacos e a terra do chão.

FIM

* * *

Fev/2005

(1) Isso saiu direto de um seriado americano (que passa atualmente na Record)! Achei a cara do Ken Ken... n.n

(2) Jade chan, essa de papel de parede foi ótima #rolando no chão de tanto rir# Merece troféu no concurso "Vamos pegar no pé do Aya", promovido pela mestra Evil todos os anos! n.n

(3) Eu ia usar isso em outra fic, na trilogia "Viagens", mas como nessa saga o casal passou a ser AyaxYohji eu resolvi aproveitar a "pipoca de rodoviária" aqui mesmo! n.n

* * *

Chotto, minha primeira songfic... o que posso dizer? Combinar a história com as estrofes é realmente difícil, e sempre fica uma dúvida sobre se existe harmonia entre ambas as coisas...

Entretanto acho que esse é um dos finais que eu mais gostei! Das minhas fics! n.n Fico feliz por quebrar a tradição! n.n


End file.
